


So Contagious

by blooming_atlas



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Charles Xavier secretly ships it because deep down he's a romantic, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Kitty is a good influence on him, Lance struggles with his temper sometimes but he tries, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: Oh, you're everything I'm wanting come to think of it, I'm aching. On account of my transgression.. Will you welcome this confession?( A series of private moments between Lance Alvers and Kitty Pryde. )
Relationships: Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	So Contagious

**# 01** \- _Reunion_

“Stay away from me, Lance.” 

“Hey, we’re going to the same school, so technically you can’t stay away from me, Kitten.” 

“You do know I’ll just tell the principal you’re harassing me. You should leave me alone.” God, Kitty could hear the shake in her voice, and so did Lance. He had a knack for turning her into a scared little girl out of her depth. Maybe she shouldn’t have accepted Professor Xavier’s offer to transfer to Bayville High. ' _And maybe I was wrong to think that he’ll ever leave me alone,'_ she thought darkly. Lance studied her for a long time, and then he slid off her desk, spitting out his toothpick. 

“Fine, if you’re going to go and cry about it, then I’ll go.” 

“I’m not crying!” 

He looked guilty, almost sympathetic when he glanced back at her as he stood in the class doorway, but that couldn’t be right. He had tricked her! Tried to bury her and her parents under a pile of rubble! There was no way he felt guilty. “Then why are your cheeks wet, Kitten?” The door closed, and Kitty slumped in her seat, burying her face in the palms of her hands.

 **# 02** \- _Close_

Lance leaned in close, and Kitty jumped back instinctively. He kept coming, though. His warm breath whispered over her blushing cheek when he got close enough, and said, “You sure you don’t want a ride on the concrete coaster, Kitty Cat? It’ll be fun.” Okay, **that** was the last straw. 

Kitty blushed and pushed him away, hard. “Stay away from me, Lance! I’m not getting sucked into your games this time!” He laughed and gently batted her pushing hands away. “Relax, Kitten. Maybe a little outing will do you and the rest of the X-Geeks some good.” She huffed, but couldn’t keep the little smile off her face. “You wish!”

 **# 03** - _Attraction_

Lance had tried to ignore his attraction to Kitty Pryde, but it hadn't gone away. 

Her sweet face had an annoying habit of popping into his mind whenever he tried to relax or play the guitar. He was fine when he was arguing with Pietro or yelling at Todd for getting slime all over the couch, but let him sit down in the evening to watch the television or lay up in bed late night and Bam!—there she was. He'd see her sitting in class tugging at her cute ponytail, or eating lunch outside with the rest of the X-Geeks nibbling on her salad, the sunshine picking out the sparkles in her Bambi blue eyes. 

At that moment, Lance knew he was in trouble. 

When he was lifting weights in his room, he'd think about lifting Kitty up in his arms and sigh at the thought of her wrapped around him with that soft smile on her face. Or when he was sitting behind her in class, he'd think about leaning in close to nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck, with Kitty giggling and leaning back against him. The truth was, he couldn't think about much else. It was a miracle he'd managed to keep his distance from her because he hadn't been this obsessed with girls since he was thirteen. Naw, it wasn't a miracle; it was plain fear. He wanted her too much.

And he didn’t mind one bit.

 **# 04** - _Drive_

Despite the stress Kitty felt from taking today’s pop quiz, in ten minutes she grabbed her bookbag, splashed cold water on her face in the girl’s bathroom and fixed her ponytail, and was practically running out the school when Lanced pulled up beside her in his jeep. _Oh, great..._

“Get in. I’ll drive you home,” he said by way of greeting. “Scott’s driving me home,” she said coolly, taking a cautious step back. Just because she was eager to get back to the mansion didn't mean she was going anywhere with him. After all, it was all probably just some stupid trick. 

He looked down at her flushed face. “Come on, Kitty. It’s fall. The temperature's in the forties. You don’t wanna’ wait out here for Boy Scout to remember to take you home, do ya’?” 

“Scott’s driving me home,” she repeated. “Don’t get yourself in a snit, Kitty Pretty. I’m just trying to make up for how we left things off back in Deerfield.”

_Oh, the nerve of him!_

“You mean when you threw a tantrum and dropped a ceiling on me?” Despite the sarcasm, despite everything, for the first time that day, Kitty found herself smiling. It wasn't much of a smile, but it was real. Lance was like a dog with a bone, without shame, but packing a great deal of stubbornness. “Yeah, I know I was a real—” He caught himself, flicking a guilty glance at her. “—asshole,” he finished, and she could have sworn shame colored his cheekbones. Guys like him weren't supposed to apologize to girls like her. But...he seemed apologetic and even had the grace to look her in the eye...

He leaned over and unlocked the car door for her. “Come on, Kitty. Just one ride and I promise I’ll never bother you again.” She stared at him for a long moment before slowly opening the door and climbing inside. “Fine...but this doesn’t mean I trust you, Alvers.”

 **# 05** \- _Date_

When Lance finally joined her at their table, he carried a tray with two tall paper cups of iced tea, two plates of fruit salads, and a small basket of sourdough breadsticks. The tray was also loaded with napkins and plastic utensils. Kitty stared at the bounty with disbelieving eyes. “You said you were hungry, but I thought you were talking normal, human hungry, not caveman hungry.” 

He set the tray on the table and took the seat across from her. “You told me you’re a vegan, so I got what I could off the menu.” He grinned and began digging in. “I hope you like sourdough bread because I do. Eat.” He put a cup of tea, a fruit salad, and a breadstick in front of her. “Um, thanks, I guess” she murmured, trying to convince her stomach to unknot and her cheeks from blushing. _Best not-so first date ever!_

 **# 06** \- _Kiss_

Kitty made no move to evade the kiss. She didn't want to evade it. She wanted to know how Lance kissed, how he tasted _( and maybe deep down, she’d always wanted to know how he tasted )_. His mouth was warm, the contact light, alarmingly gentle, as if his intent was more to comfort than pleasure. That lasted about two seconds. Then he slanted his head, his lips parted, and he deepened the kiss until his tongue was in her mouth and her arms were around his neck. 

The bottom dropped out of her stomach and her entire body clenched, and the smell of deep earth clouded her nostrils. His hands were on her hips, squeezing gently before trailing up her back to pull her in closer. Each touch was a spark that danced across her skin and her stomach fluttered so deliciously she trembled. After a moment, Lance lifted his head, running his tongue along his lower lip as if savoring the taste of her. “That was good.” His tone was so low it almost rumbled. “Y-yeah, it was.” Her tone was a tad...breathy. Where had that come from? She had never sounded breathy before in her life! 

“Do you want to do it again?” 

“We'd better not.” 

“Okay,” he said and kissed her again.

_Wiseass._

**# 07** \- _Together_

“Us? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I don’t know, Lance...my team won’t like it.”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. Besides, I could care less about what Boy Scout and Professor Baldy have to say.” Lance shifted, angling his upper body toward her, his left arm draped over the steering wheel and the right one stretched out along the back of the seat, inviting Kitty to slide closer. Why couldn't the jeep have nice, safe seats, instead of seats that wobbled? 

She could have sworn the jeep tilted to the left, too, because staying on her own side was more difficult than it should have been. “It’s not like we’re doing anything wrong,” he said. “I mean, our teams fight a lot, but—” He stopped because she was giggling and damn it, her cute little laugh was doing things to him. “I want this, Kitty,” he said, his expression softening as he used one finger to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “You sounded as if you were convincing yourself of something with that team rivalry argument. Don't think too much, Kitten. Let's just see where this goes. We may bore each other to tears within a week, but at least we gave it a shot.” She snorted and shook her head, but Lance gently persisted. “Stranger things have happened.” That one finger touched her cheek, lightly stroked. “I like you a lot. You like me, too. Right?”

Without thinking, Kitty turned her face and nestled it against his big hand, and just that simple touch made her purr. He smiled as if he knew the effect he had on her. “Once you get over this weird hang-up you have about disappointing your friends, we can have a lot of fun.”

 **# 08** \- _Perfect_

“Kitty, you can’t be serious.” 

“What? Lance doesn’t meet your expectations and you’ve already decided he’s terrible?” 

“It’s not just Lance. It’s you that I’m worried about. You’ve changed into a completely different person since you’ve involved yourself with him.” Kitty didn’t even bother concealing the sarcastic hostility in her voice. “Thanks, Scott. So nice to know that my friend has faith in me.” 

“I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. _He’s so sweet and funny_.” He mimicked her tone in an unflattering way. “So what? I can’t talk about how happy he makes me? Scott, just because he’s not an X-man like us doesn’t mean he’s some horrible monster!” But Scott’s expression was disappointed as he studied her. “Why are you being like this? Why are you so easily dazzled?” Kitty stumbled backward as if his words had reached out and shoved her. They stung. “Who do you think you are, Scott Summers?” Kitty’s voice was low and textured with venom as she glared up at him with cold fire in her eyes. “You don’t know anything about me or Lance.”

“Kitty--”

“Fuck you!” Kitty spat at him. Her pretty face was twisted in rage, but her eyes were disturbingly cold and calm as if two people inhabited the same body. She wasn't Kitty Pryde anymore. She was Shadowcat. “You stand there and you judge me, yet you drool all over Jean who, might I add, has a boyfriend!” Heart pounding in her chest, Kitty turned and stormed off. “You’re not perfect Scott! And neither is Lance, but at least he’s honest about it!”

 **# 09** \- _Tickle_

“Don't you wanna’ ditch these losers and go out to the mall with me?” 

“My friends aren’t losers, Lance. Besides, I’ve got too much homework to do.” 

“Then I guess I'll have to convince you.” He gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to him. Kitty lifted her head to meet his kiss; it wasn't until his mouth touched hers that she realized how sharp was her need to feel this again, to have him hold her. Their mouths engaged in slow combat, sliding, probing, twining. He wasn't in any hurry, and neither was she. After a moment, he lifted his mouth enough to murmur, “Are you convinced yet?” Kitty smiled and rubbed their noses together. “Not yet. Keep trying.” His mouth curled in a genuine smile as he rested his forehead against hers. “I overheard Red saying something about you and Summers having a fight. Did ya’ bloody his nose for me?” Kitty lifted her brows. “I don't bloody noses; I kick asses.”

“Ain’t that the truth. Todd’s still bitching about that time you punched him.” She buried her face against his vest, snickering. “I had to do something. He was spitting slime at Jean.”

“You broke his jaw, Kitty Pretty. I always knew you had claws” His big, warm hand slid up and down her back in a restless movement that told her he didn't like restraining himself but was doing it anyway. She punched his arm. “And don’t you forget it!” He grinned, then slid his fingers under her shirt and began tickling her ribs. Squealing, Kitty wriggled in his arms. Who knew Lance Alvers was a tickler?

 **# 10** \- _Fury_

The Brotherhood house was dark when he got home. He sat in the driveway for a minute staring at the windows. “Shit,” he muttered. Coming home to a dark house had never bothered him before, but now he wanted to punch something because he didn't like this worth a damn. 

In just a couple of months, he'd gotten so accustomed to having Kitty by his side that not having her with him now felt almost as bad as when he'd first broken up with his first girlfriend, Layla. Hell, in a way it was worse. He hadn't missed Layla. Finding out she was sucking lips with some other guy had killed everything he felt for her except anger. He missed Kitty, though; it was a constant ache. He could forget about it while he was messing around after school, but the knowledge that she wouldn't be there when he got home was always there in the back of his mind, waiting for a moment when he wasn't occupied to punch him in the gut. 

He finally got out of the jeep and went inside, flipping on lights, turning on the television, getting himself something to eat. It was his normal routine, and it wasn't enough. The emptiness of the house made him so quietly furious that the ground began to tremble and plaster sprinkled off the wall. Just thinking about all her little friends warning her about the big, bad Avalance was enough to make him grind his teeth. _‘You can’t keep me from her,’_ he thought as he bit into his sandwich and chewed viciously. For the first time, Lance regretted accepting Mystique’s offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up, the only ship I ever shipped was Goliath x Elisa from the show Gargoyles, but when I started watching X-Men Evolution, Lance x Kitty became my second OTP. Yeah, Lance made a complete ass of himself in X-Impulse and tricked Kitty into helping him cheat, but I think the attraction he felt towards her was real and carried on until they reunited in Bayville High. Anyways, I have a soft spot for bad boys pining after good girls and I also love height differences. Sue me.
> 
> The title was inspired by Acceptance - So Contagious. I dunno why, but the song suits Kitty and Lance.


End file.
